A Servant of Evil
by Xydan
Summary: What would happen if Alfred was Emperor, and Matthew his servant? A hopefully heartbreaking story that you will enjoy. It might change to something with a happy ending though, if I change my mind. XD


**Ok, so this is my first Fanfic I wrote. I mean, it's the first one for Hetalia. I hope people will review, as that is the only thing that will keep me writing. I do not own Hetalia, however much I wish too, and if there is anything that would help me write better, do not hesitate to tell me. Thankyou, and enjoy! This was based off the video at /watch?v=skj38WVv****7wY. It was so sad and moving, I decided to do a Fanfic, though I usually prefer to read them. And to the person I who also wanted to do a fanfic, but was beaten to it by me, please do write one! I would love to compare my to yours. Thankyou!**

* * *

There's a tale of twins, a pair that fate played a cruel jest on. Their story is one of a lesson you should learn. If you wish, I will tell you the story, for I was there when the events unfold. Listen carefully, for this isn't one you will hear again. This is a story of two children, so noble, so proud, and yet so tragic at their end...

**Once**, in a time not so long ago, twins were born to a powerful emperor. They were welcomed into the world in whirl of festivities and celebration, and the whole empire was overjoyed at the birth. But very few could have guessed that their destinies were to be so...

"Hear! Hear! The heirs to the empire were born to the emperor! May God bless His Imperial Majesty Emperor Arthur Kirkland William-Jones, Her Majesty Francis Bonnefoy, and their heirs! Long live His Imperial Majesty!"

An Imperial Official proclaimed to the small town of Bowsworth, a remote port located on the Emerald Cove. As his majesty wished, officials traveled to all parts of the empire to confer this joyous news directly to the citizens. 'Even though putting up notices would have been good too.' the official thought when he arrived, surveying the town. 'This place is puny, cold, and stuck in the middle of nowhere.' He threw the purple tulip he had picked up to look at onto the ground, bored of it. "Killed for amusement and disposed of when boring, that's your job." he spat.

The town of Progress was indeed quite small, but the people who lived there made up for it with the size of their hearts. Too bad the stuck up man couldn't see that. The town was once a beautiful, bustling port, with ships coming in everyday. But everything had died down after the gold rush, and ships began to dock at the closer, bigger city of Vancouver. The town used to be full of playful children, but as they grew up, jobs also began to dwindle, and they began to move away. It is a sad town that can only reminisce about the past and can only progress towards a bleak future.

"Citizens! There will be a festival held in the capital. It will take place on the first Sunday after their birthdays, the day they are to be baptised. All is invited and encouraged to come, to celebrate the birth of the emperor's children." He finished with a flourish of his hands, and promptly turned around to step of the dais. It had been a long day for him, and he wanted to get to the inn as fast as possible.

"The capital....?" "Haven't been there before..." "New York? We get to go there?" The whole town was thrown into a state of mayhem, as everyone rushed back to their houses, either to pack or to break their piggy banks for fare money. The town hadn't had good news in some time, and most of them were determined to go.

A young man wearing a green suit craned his head up to the dreary sky. "I wish I could go and meet them. But it's impossible anyways, as I can't leave this town..." The young man shook his head, his mind was straying back to when he was little and still lived with his family and had gone to New York, something he wanted to forget. He didn't notice that the clouds broke up just a little, letting a ray of light fall on a purple tulip, wilting, lying on the ground, close to where he was standing.

-*A Few Months Later*-

The whole Church was silent as the Archbishop began the baptism. "Upon your profession of faith and in accordance with the Lord's command, I baptize Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Buried in the likeness of His death and raised in the likeness of His resurrection..." The Bishop sprinkled water onto Alfred and Matthew's heads and placed a cross on both of them as they smiled at him. He then began a short sermon for them both, to ensure God's protection and blessings. After he was done, he placed them both onto a table covered in a white silk cloth, and raised both hands up towards the sky. "Amen"

Suddenly, the bells of the church began ringing, as if tolling their blessings for the twins. The crowd was silent, in awe. The bells of The Church of York hadn't rung for centuries, not even for the current emperor, nor the ones before him. The last time they had sounded was for King Roma Antiqua the Great. He united North America and had conquered much of the world, beginning the dynasty of emperors. The citizens were shocked and excited. "An omen! A good omen!" They cried out joyously, believing that the Empire's heir had God's blessings, and only a few bothered to ask themselves. 'Which one _was_ the heir?'

But the qualms were quickly replaced by delight, as the twins were held up on the stone dais in front of the church for all to see, Alfred in Arthur and Matthew in Francis' hands. They were beautiful, many thought, and as the sun shone on them, they glowed like angels.

* * *

**Arthur and Francis are married in this story. Got the idea from a fanfic that was about how Arthur+Francis could take over the world. XD Please R&R! **The green suited man is Lithunia, incase you don't know.** I also need a good name for the Empire, so give me suggegstions please. Than you! I would also love suggestions on good Fanfics to read, especially Fem!Canada ones. I also happened to hear, from a certain _someone_ that this was boring! Plz review and tell me it's not so!**


End file.
